


You’re Special | A Valentine’s Day One Shot

by zoeymarina



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeymarina/pseuds/zoeymarina
Summary: Roy and Corrin are both crushing so hard on each other. It’s almost Valentine’s Day, the day of love, and Roy is trying to find a way to make Corrin his Valentine. The two go out on a date and get to know each other quite well and grow very close. They have a very special connection...
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Roy
Kudos: 1





	You’re Special | A Valentine’s Day One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one whole day because it was a very last minute decision lmao. Also, so nobody tries to arrest me, Roy is 15, Corrin is 16. Happy late Valentine’s Day! Enjoy!

It was a bright, beautiful Saturday morning. But it wasn’t an ordinary Saturday morning, it was February 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day. Everyone around the mansion was falling in love and getting ready for the holiday. 

As for Roy, it was no different.

Roy, being so young, had never really been into Valentine’s Day. He mainly just viewed it as another holiday where he can get free chocolate from everyone. However, ever since he learned English a few months back, he’s developed the biggest crush on his good friend, Corrin. He figured today he’d get the perfect chance to ask her out.

_“This shouldn’t be too hard…”_

He was walking to her room, which was three floors above his. He arrived at her door and just stood there for a while. He hesitated to knock at first. He then slowly knocked on her door, quickly putting his fist back down. He waited there for a while, looking around to make sure nobody was around, because that would look awkward. He figured everyone was at breakfast, including Corrin, which is why she didn’t answer.

After waiting a little while longer, he pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote: _Meet me at the fountain at 1p.m._

He slipped the note under the door and walked away.

* * *

A good portion of the smashers were down in the dining room eating breakfast. Roy arrived and sat down to eat his bowl of cereal.

“Hey Roy!” Said Ike who sat down right next to him.

“Oh hey! What’s up Ike?”

“Oh nothing much. Just trying to win the heart of Samus. So, do you have a date for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well uh-”

“Hey guys!” Marth and Palutena walked in. Marth sat on the other side of Roy while Palutena sat next to him.

“Anyway Ike, what were we talking about?” Roy asked while Ike shrugged his shoulders.

Palutena leaned over, which made Marth uncomfortable. “Roy, even though we don’t age here, you’re growing up. Not to be nosy or anything, but is there anyone you’re going to ask out for Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh, well I-”

“He’s got his eyes on Corrin.” Marth interrupted as Roy’s face turned a bright shade of red. He then took a bite of his cereal and spat it out onto Marth.

“AAAHHHH MY HAIR!” Marth yelled as Roy and Ike laughed and Palutena gave them that disappointed mother look.

Roy just so happened to look over to see none other than Corrin. He blushed and gave a small smile as he waved awkwardly at her. In return she smiled back.

_“She’s so pretty.”_

* * *

It was 1:00, the time Roy said to meet up. He was outside at the fountain behind the mansion, sitting on the bench. He was scrolling through his phone, waiting for Corrin to show up. 

“Um… hey.” Roy looked up to see Corrin standing right in front of him. “I got this note saying to meet here at one. Was it from… you?”

“Yeah, um actually this morning I knocked on your door, but I guess you weren’t there, so I wrote a note. Here, have a seat.”

Corrin sat down next to Roy, far enough for it to not be awkward, but close enough so it didn’t seem like she was being rude.

“So was there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to… go out? Like… like a date- or something…”

“I- of course! I’d love to! ...when?”

Roy looked down. “I- I don’t know… tonight?”

Corrin’s face lit up. “That sounds great!” She gave a small smile that Roy found adorable.

“So I guess… meet me out front at six o’clock?”

“Sounds good to me!” Corrin got up to leave. “See you there!” She waved as she walked away with joy.

Meanwhile Roy sat back with the biggest smile on his face, as if he just won the lottery or something. To him, a date with Corrin was better than winning the lottery.

“Hey.” Roy looked to his right to see Ness, who seemed to have just appeared.

“Oh hi. What are you doing h-”

“Is Corrin your girlfriend?”

“What? No, well- I actually don’t know…”

“Oooooohhh.”

“Oh come on Ness, you can't tell anyone!” Roy yelled as the kid ran off.

* * *

6:00 had arrived and the two were all ready for their date. They both dressed slightly nicer than usual, but not too fancy. Roy had gotten permission to use Master Hand’s car to go to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant, trying to avoid random fans who may recognize them. It was awkward at first when they sat down, but it eventually got better.

“So what are you into these days?” Roy asked Corrin, who was looking through the menu.

“Oh uh…” Corrin was a bit confused as he was asking questions as if they’d just met. “Oh you know the usual. I like to read as you know of course. I actually started reading a new series.”

“Really? What’s it about?” Roy wasn’t too into books, but he was interested in what Corrin was talking about. Or maybe he just wanted to see her talk about something she’s passionate about as Corrin has never really opened up to him, or really anyone.

Corrin talked about her books to which Roy listened as closely as he could, although it was hard not to get distracted as Roy just couldn’t help but look at how beautiful she was to him.

“Anyway, why are you asking all these random questions? As if we like, just met or something?” Corrin asked.

“Well partially just to break the silence, but mainly because I want to know even more about you. I’m interested in what you’re interested in, y’know? I-” Roy started to feel his face get hot. “I- I really like you Corrin.”

Corrin blushed a very bright red. Her shocked expression slowly faded into a smile. “Roy, have I ever told you how adorable you are? Actually there’s something I really want to tell you. Um… it’s actually kind of funny. I uh-”

Of course just then, the waitress appeared. “Hello, welcome! May I take your order?”

They ordered their food and the waitress went away. Allowing them to continue their conversation.

Corrin picked up where she left off. “Roy, I love your personality. I love how you’re not afraid to be yourself. Like earlier today when you spat out all your cereal all over Marth. Even though you tried to play it cool when I noticed. I found it adorable how you thought I wouldn’t notice. That was hilarious when you did that, there was no need to play it off like that. I love your fun personality.”

“Hey cut me some slack, the man was embarrassing me!” Roy playfully argued back.

“From what you said about me a few minutes back, sounds like he was stating some facts.” Corrin laughed as Roy just turned to the side and looked down.

They suddenly got quiet and caught themselves staring into each other’s eyes. 

Corrin finally broke the silence. “Roy, you’re special. I’ve never opened up to anyone like this. It felt good to talk about things that I love. It feels good to know that I have someone I can talk to.”

Roy looked as if he was about to say something sweet and heartwarming in return. “Oh look who’s saying all the sappy stuff now.”

Roy bursted into laughter while Corrin just gave him a little glare. However, soon she was laughing too. “Okay, okay, I guess I do sound a bit hypocritical now haha.”

“Ya think haha?!” Roy laughed a little longer before he stopped to let himself breathe. “Okay, but in all seriousness, I’m glad that I can be there for you.”

Just then, the waitress came back with their food. 

The two ate their food and talked, and joked, and laughed some more until they were all done.

“So… you wanna go somewhere else? Or do you wanna just go back home?” Corrin asked.

“I’m getting tired. Let’s head back to the mansion.”

They got in the car and started to drive back. Corrin looked over at Roy. “That was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.”

He gave her a small but genuine smile. “Of course. I love hanging out with you!”

* * *

The next day arrived, which happened to be Valentine’s Day.

Roy woke up and quickly ran down to Master Hand’s office. Master and Crazy Hand were selling Valentine’s gifts like cards and chocolates for everyone to buy. The line was quite long even though Roy woke up earlier than usual.

_“Oh god I hope they don’t run out of stuff. I need to get stuff for Corrin!”_

Roy waited for what seemed like forever to get his stuff. By the time he got up there, he’d figured that they had to have been out of almost everything. However, there was still a decent amount of stuff there.

Roy looked around at all the things he could buy. He decided to get a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and roses.

He went to the elevator holding all the stuff he bought, hoping not to run into Corrin. He rode the elevator up to her floor. Right as the door opened, he got out, he wanted to quickly give these to her.

He got to her room and knocked on the door. _“Oh please, please, please open up!”_

Roy could hear her from inside her room. “I’ll be there in a bit! Give me a sec!”

And not even a minute later, the door opened. “Hel- ROY!”

“Hey!” He waved and smiled at her.

“Here, come on in!” She opened the door wider so that they both could walk in. When they got in, they both sat down on her bed.

“Hey uh… if you couldn’t tell, I bought you some gifts. For Valentine’s Day.” Roy handed her the roses and sat the chocolates and the bear on the bed.

“Oh my god. Thank you so much for all of this! You really didn’t have to.” Corrin was almost in tears as she looked at what he gave her.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to make you happy. After last night, we grew closer to each other and I feel that we have a very special connection. Like you said to me last night, you’re special.”

Corrin, who was in tears, leaned in and gave Roy a hug. A large, warm hug, causing him to blush a bit.

“I only have one thing for you…” Corrin reached down and grabbed a box of chocolates. “I bought it a few days ago, just because, but now I have a use for it! Do you want it?”

“Sure!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have much to give…”

“That’s fine. It’s the thought that counts.” Roy said as he smiled at her.

Corrin looked down. It looked like she was thinking. She then smirked as she looked back up. “Actually, I have one more thing to give you. I meant to give you it last night but I couldn’t find the right time to.”

Corrin moved closer and closer to him with a big smile on her face. She leaned her head in closer as Roy was having a mini panic attack. And before he knew it, Corrin gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn the brightest shade of red imaginable.

Corrin pulled away with a smile on her face and a little bit of blush on her cheeks. Roy just sat still. However, his still expression slowly faded into a smile as he turned and looked at Corrin.

“Corrin, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They then stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever. 

“I gotta go now, I told Ike I’d play something with him. I’ll see you in a bit!”

“Okay then! Have fun! ...I love you…”

Roy was walking down the hallway when he realized he forgot to get something. He walked right back to Corrin’s room.

“I was about to tell you that you forgot your chocolates.”

“Thanks! But I also forgot this.” Roy leaned in, closing his eyes and kissed Corrin right on the lips, causing them both to blush uncontrollably.

“Oh my- I- that actually just happened! I loved it!”

“Let’s do it again!” They both leaned in this time, and they both passionately kissed each other. 

Roy pulled away and looked Corrin right in her ruby red eyes.  
  


“Happy Valentine’s Day my love.”


End file.
